Am'ar Kardos
Am'ar Kardos is a world-travelling Greenskin, and agent of an unknown company, who had been sent on a rescue mission on planet Arkadia, but his space ship was heavily damaged during the dangerous journey through a portal rift, and he had to escape the vessel once he entered the Arkadian atmosphere, where he fainted on the streets of Arkadia's capital city, and was found and arrested by two local city guards. Am'ar is Amargaard's main character in the Kardos Roleplay, introduced in this normal post. 'Biography:' Am'ar's past and origin is currently almost completely unknown, but it was revealed that he worked as an agent for some kind of company, where he once had a near colleague working as his partner during missions, as well as a dear friend of his. However, the partner had recently betrayed the company, and escaped without reasons and revealing whereabouts. Am'ar was offered several new partners, but he refused to work with anyone due to the sadness of losing his friend, and was thus sent alone on the next mission, centered around rescuing an unknown captain and his partner, who worked in the same organization as Am'ar, but had disappeared few months ago in the capital city on planet Arkadia. To get there, he successfully traveled through a portal rift with his personal space ship, but during the dangerous journey, his ship was heavily damaged by the destructive void energy, and once he had teleported through and arrived in the Arkadian atmosphere, he had no choice, but to abandon the ship if he wanted to stay alive, as it was on its way to a destructive crash on the planet's surface. He did so, by jumping out the doomed vessel, only wearing a jetpack and with a Hiva cigar to keep him company while he descended towards Arkadia's capital city, Kellaroog. However, when he was less than 50 meters from the slightly bulged roofs of the city, the jetpack shorted, and he fell the remaining distance, hitting the darkened streets, with bloody wounds and broken bones. A group of three local city guards chased him in the ciy streets, and having no chance of escaping them, Am'ar finally decided to attack from a street alley, and successfully took down one of the three guards. However, the remaining two managed to defeat the weakened orc, telling him that he had broken the laws of the city, and as he fainted, they arrested and escorted him to somewhere unknown... 'Description in Details:' Appearance: Am'ar is of a muscular structure, with the average light green skin tone, known among the Greenskin races. Unusual, however, is his two big teeth pointing down from his upper lip and his pointy ears. The top of his head is bald, except for the short hairs that have grown back out, and his forehead is often covered in anxious wrinkles. His brown eyes are covered by thick black sunglasses, due to his sensitive eyesight. His eyebrows are thick and black, with a scar running down through the left one. He got stubble all over his cheeks and on the masculine chin of his. He also wears a ragged dark brown vest, with pelted furry edges. Revealing a hairy and muscular chest. His strong, slightly hairy arms are bare, and a circular black tattoo adorns his right shoulder. He wears slightly baggy pants, a wrench in his pocket and heavy boots. Personality: Am'ar is both impulsive and spontaneous, but yet also an unusually calm Greenskin person, who can normally handle high amounts of pressure, pain and stress, always good at staying focused in tough situations. However, he of course has personal limits like most other beings, including the typical fear of death, and once his temper is fueled it often leads to deep irritations and even uncontrolled aggressive behavior. He is willing to go a long way in his fight for goodness and righteousness across the worlds. Am'ar is a man of action who loves to engage in combat, especially hand-to-hand combat, which is typical for his kind. He is loyal and caring to his old friends and allies, but has trust issues around new people, avoiding getting to know them if possible. Because of his old partner's betrayal, he has developed a lone wolf-side, ignorantly refusing to admit that he requires the aid of others. For a Greenskin, he is rather smart, although he was once described as the least educated of him and his old partner. Abilities: In combat, Am'ar relies mostly on his skills with melee hand-to-hand combat or short-ranged weapons of old designs, and predictions of the opponent's actions. He is also able to improvise, using the environment around him to aid him in the fights that he enter. He is a skilled, strong and agile fighter that usually can handle several enemies at a time if given the right weapons. Sometimes, when the battle gets too intense, he will use other powerful guns or weapons instead, but only in worst case, since he enjoys the close hand-to-hand combat the most. He is also an adept spaceship pilot, and can handle the control of several technological devices. 'Relationships with items, locations and other characters:' 'Items:' *Hiva Cigars - Am'ar's favourite brand of cigars, loving them for their sweet taste. He actually even takes pride in consuming them. 'Locations:' *Arkadia - Although he thinks of the planet's wildlife as beautiful and peaceful, he knows of the twisted society within Arkadia's capital. **Kellaroog - He finds the capital city to be of a boring appearance, disliking its similar gray colors, and the crazy people living inside it. *Portal Rift - Am'ar holds a deep awe for these rifts, knowing the potential dangers of travelling through them, despite having gathered quite some experience travelling through them over the coarse of his life. 'Characters:' *Unknown former partner - Am'ar had a very close friendship with his former colleague in their unknown agent company, the partner being the most educated of the two. They used to go on missions together as partners, but after the partner had betrayed the company and left without any signs of his whereabouts, Am'ar had decided to work as a lone wolf, rather than having new partners, feeling as if none could replace his near friend. The unknown former partner was an artist, having created several paintings that Am'ar had secretly kept in his ship as memories of his gone friend. 'Posts:' So far Am'ar Kardos have only appeared in one post, while being mentioned in another: *Arkadia: Year 1753 Day 240 (World post where Am'ar was mentioned.) *Arkadia: Year 1753 Day 246 (Normal post from Am'ar's point of view.) 'Trivia and Notes:' *Am'ar Kardos' name is obviously based on the creator, Amargaard's own username. *Before he was used in the Kardos Roleplay, he was used in several roleplays on the Hive Workshop site, including The Daily Peon, The Arena, Avataria, Kaelicious among other minor ones, and has evolved through them all. **The complete history of Am'ar's evolution, is currently in development, being written in a blog post by Amargaard, titled "The Evolution of Am'ar Kardos". *Am'ar Kardos' relationship with his unknown former partner mirrors the relationship between Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter in The Adventure Begins of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command cartoon series. In both cases, the two characters were partners who used to go on missions together as agents, and both Am'ar's partner and Buzz' partner betrayed their organization. It is also interesting to note that both Am'ar Kardos and Buzz Lightyear became lone wolfs after the disappearance of their partners, and refused to work with new people. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Arkadian Timeline Characters Category:Greenskins